The purpose of this project is to explore whether particular categories of college-level coursework that preschool teachers have taken are associated with better instructional quality and improved achievement and social outcomes for children. We rely on previously collected data of an evaluation of Colorado's quality rating and improvement system, including teacher transcript data that could be linked to preschool children's school- readiness outcomes and to classroom quality. Using ordinary least-squares regression and generalized additive mixed modeling, we will explore: (1) the relationship between specific course content and preschool children's social-emotional and cognitive outcomes; (2) the relationship between specific course content and classroom quality; and (3) whether there are thresholds within coursework categories that are related to differences in classroom quality and children's learning outcomes. The results from this study can inform the development of effective professional development systems and help improve the effectiveness of the ECE workforce at enhancing children's outcomes.